


A man of the alcohol

by Cadoan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Some Plot, drunk!Balthier, drunk!Vaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier had never been a man of the alcohol. There's plenty of reasons for that, so what happens the night he does get drunk? Rewritten and reposted from FFnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man of the alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic originally posted on FFnet back in 2008. I had completely forgotten that I had written it, so I decided to rewrite it a bit, add some smut, stuff like that. Enjoy some Balthier-centric Balthier/Vaan!

Balthier had never been a man of the alcohol. It was not because Fran didn’t approve of the smell when her hightened viera senses came into play.

It was not because he didn’t like the taste.

It was not that he couldn’t handle it.

In fact, Balthier could handle alcohol very well. He simply did not find any satisfaction in wasting countless amount of gil on drinks that you would throw up later and that gave you the feeling that your head was about to explode the day after.

Balthier very rarely get drunk. Partly becayse of earlier named reasons, and partly that being drunk and fly an airship did not mix. He’d tried once, and it hadn’t been pretty.

Okay, so maybe Balthier didn’t handle alcohol that well.

Still however, all this, all of this, made last night’s events so unthinkable and out of this world. He wanted to believe that it never had occurred, that it just had been some weird dream that his drunk brain and come up with. But, one small part of him knew that it hadn’t been a dream, and that part danced with joy. That was enough to know that it had occurred.

That, and oh, that and the tanned body lying next to him in bed.

-

“I do not sleep with men. Nor less, boys.” Determined.  
  
“You slept with me.” Intense.  
  
“...I was drunk.” An excuse.  
  
“Not too drunk to stand.” Still, just as intense.  
  
“It was a moment of madness.” Trying to worm his way out of it.   
  
“Three.” Fingers held up for effect.  
  
“What?” Disbelief.  
  
“Three moments of madness.” A hint of a smile.

-

The wolf growled and made an attempt to run away, four arrows in its back and one broken leg. A loud “bang” was heard, and the wolf tumbled down a sandhill. Balthier put the long rifle back in its place and swung it over his shoulder. Basch put his hand over his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

“I think we’ve got company.”

Balthier turned around to follow Balthier’s gaze. Three wolves were running towards them. They stopped for a moment to sniff their fallen comrade. He took out the rifle again, Fran putting an arrow to her bow, Basch securing the shield on his arm.  
“I’ll take ‘em!” Vaan flashed the rest of the group a big grind and swung his light sword in the air.

The fight was on as an arrow, soon followed by a gunshot, made one of the wolves drop dead in the hot, yellow sand. The two remaning wolves howled and raced towards them. Basch swung his sword at one of the two, the wolf dodging just to get a sword in its side a mere second later. It made a yelping sound before it fell off Basch’s sword, blood gushing from the wound. Balthier looked around for the third wolf, trigger pulled. His eyes widened and panic rushed him as he saw how it had Vaan pinned to the ground, the blonde young man struggling to keep its fangs away from his neck. Balthier aimed, and the bullet was off. The wolf made a strangled noise and rolled off Vaan.  
Basch was by Vaan a second later, kneeling to inspect his injuries.

 “This isn’t good…” He shook Vaan’s shoulder and got no reaction from the young man. The scarred fighter looked at the two sky pirates.

“I don’t have enough mana left to heal him, so one of you will have to take care of him.” Balthier could clearly hear the worry in the man’s voice. He shot his viera partner a look.

 “You take care of him, Balthier. I will not waste whatever mana I have left.”

Balthier sighed a little and walked over to Vaan. The young man had some really nasty wounds on his arm from where he had helf off the wolf. The pirate cast Cure on the nastiest wounds. Then, he reached into his bag to take out a High Potion. He took ahold of Vaan’s head and placed it in his lap, tilting it slightly backwards. He then opened the small, blue bottle and held it up to Vaan’s mouth.

“You better wake up. I do not want to carry you all the way back,” he wheezed through closed teeth. Eventually, Vaan’s blue eyes fluttered open, and he groaned.

“Good.” Balthier let go of Vaan’s head and stood up, an action that drew a surprised yelp from the boy.

“Taking them all on, ey?” Basch teased. Vaan muttered something and got to his feet. Basch read the paper they had received from the petitioner.

“Well, we’ve finished what we’re here for.” Fran croessed her arms over her chest, eyeing the sun.

“There is a sandstorm coming this way. We better head back unless we want to get caught in the middle of it.”

-

Later, Balthier was sitting at the bar at the local in they were staying at. A hardly touched drink was standing in front of him, the ice in it long since melted.

“Hun, you’re looking down. Think I cou’ cheer ya up?”

A lightly clad barmaid winked seductively at him, crossing her arms and leaning forward in a way that gave him a full view of her cleavage. Could she? He guessed she could. For a short time, yes. As a complete stranger, she would be able to keep his bed warm for one night, but nothing more. The sky pirate took a sip of his drunk, beither declining nor inviting.

“Balthier!” A familiar voice shouted his name and a tanned body plopped down in the seat next to him.

“I’ll… be over there if ya nee’ me,” the woman said with a long look towards the newcomer before the left them both alone. Balthier turned to look at Vaan, who was smiling at him. By now, Balthier was used to the Rabanastran’s ability to find him wherever he went. He didn’t dislike it, nor did he like it.

“I found you.” Vaan smiled wider, as if incredibly proud of himself.

“So you did,” Balthier replied dryly, shooting a glance towards the barmaid. Vaan followed his gaze, looking at her for a little while.

“Who’s she?” he asked, chin resting in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table, studying the woman.

“No one,” the pirate answered with a dismissive shrug, not really having expected the question. It was the truth though.

“Oh. Okay.” Suddenly, the seriousness was gone from Vaan, and he smiled widely again. Balthier almost thought that he’d imagined the seriousness.

-

“Is the biiiig, mighty, pirate giving up?” Vaan, his face flushed from the countless beers he had drunk, leaned closer to the brunette, taunting him. The other hume gripped his glass, sat up straighter, and gulped the liquor down. Wiping his mouth with his arm, he grinned, accepting the challenge.

“Far from it,” he said and threw yet another handful of gil onto the bar.

Countless of gil and just as many drinks later…

“I think I am going to be sick…” Balthier put his hand over his mouth, making Vaan erupt into a hysterical giggling fit.

“Tha’ means… tha’... that.... that you lose!” He broke down completely, face against the bar table, snorting to badly with laughter that he almost wasn’t able to breath. Balthier kicked the laughinh young boy in the shin. He tried to smile viciously, but he didn’t quite manage, overcome by nausea once again. Vaan’s shoulders shook and he gripped his leg, tears forming his eyes. Another hysterical giggle and he pressed his forehead into the table.

“That huuuurt!”

Balthier bit the inside of his cheek hard, grabbing his glass tightly, pushing at the drunken fog in his head. Eventually, the boy from the sewers calmed down and he just lied with his head on the table, turning it to the side to look up at his drunk friend. Even in this drunken state, the brunette felt himself being watched, so he tiled his head down to stare back.

“Why are you looking at me?” he asked, leaning even closer.

The serious look from before came over Vaan once again. He put his arm under his head, cause their faces to be so close that their noses almost touched.

“I-I was ju-just-”

Balthier wasn’t quite sure what came over him, but he dipped his head down and pushed his lips against Vaan’s. The blonde immediately responded with opening his mouth, letting Balthier’s tongue push in between his lips. They both lost track of time and space, hands losing themselves in blode hair, tanned hand going up to lie on neck, lips meshing hard.

“Wou’ you please take tha’ somewhere else?” A deep, male voice made them break apart. A green bangaa gave them a hard look. Vaan bit the back of his own hand, trying to stop himself from having another laughing fit. Balthier let go of Vaan’s hair and stood up. His head buzzed and the white fog swirled angrily, but he managed to keep his balance. Vaan, on the other hand, was unable to do the same, but instead collapsed in a laughing pile.

“H-h-help me!” The younger of the two held out his arms like a child waiting to be picked up and Balthier, if yet a bit unsteady, walked over to him and dragged him to his feet. Vaan instantly plastered himself to Balthier, arms around his neck and mouth at his ear.

“I want you,” he whispered in that serious tone, making unwanted blood rush towards Balthier’s crotch. Sooner than he thought possible, they both stumbled up the inn stairs and into this room…

...where he woke up the next day, not remembering much of last night.

 -

 Balthier was slowly starting to wake up. It was probably because of the pounding headache.

“How much did I drink last night..?” he asked himself, groaning as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes. He just lied still for a long time, trying to will away the head ache. He eventually sat up and rubbed his hands over his face when he felt something shift beside him. He stopped in the middle of the motion, slowly lowering his hands from his face to look to the left of him. He saw a person lying under the blankets, but he couldn’t see who it was. He did have a memory of a well-developed woman from last night though… Balthier fell back onto the pillows, groaning. This would not be a good day. The person next to him shifted again, and this time an arm landed to rest over his stomach.

 “I believe you should get going now.” He rubbed his hand over his face again, the arms around his middle tightening."

“Go where..?”

Balthier’s eyes widened. That didn’t sound like a-

Oh no. It couldn’t be...

Fearing the worst, hoping for the best, Balthier turned his head. Sleepy, blue eyes, blond ruffled hair and tanned skin met him.

Vaan.

-

  _So what do you do? What do you do if you wake up with a splitting headache, a horrible hangover and a young man in bed next to you?_

I would kick him out and pretend that it never happened.

_What is the young man wasn’t a stranger? What if you knew him?_

I would ask him to forget about it.

_What if you liked this person? This young man… what if you liked him?_

I would…

_I know whart you would do. You would have done it again. And again._  

-

A week. A week had gone. Vaan was behaving just as usual, and Balthier was almost beginning to think that the morning seven days ago had never occurred. The one thing that kept reminding him that it actually had happened though, was that sometimes, he felt as if he was being watched. When he turned to see who it was, blue eyes always looked away as fast as possible. Always.

-

Once again, he was caught watching. Staring. Vaan cursed himself. Why was he doing this? It had been one night, nothing more. It was all because of the alcohol, he kept telling himself. But oh, he wished it to be so much more. He had to know.

-

Balthier flashed the mirror a trademark smile. Always at his best. Another inn, another bar. Another drink, another warm body. Balthier walked over to the inn room door and opened the door, ready to step out. As soon as the door was opened, he tumbled backwards, landing on his back. On top of him was Vaan. He stared intently at Balthier before leaning down, closing the distance between them. Lips and against lips, eyes sliding shut. Many different emotions flooded Balthier, but it was as if his body moved on its own when one hand moved up to stay at Vaan’s hip, the other one moving up to stay at his neck, pulling him closer. He felt Vaan’s hands move into his hair, pulling it slightly. The kiss was heated, tongues coiling, and their breaths grew heavy. They broke apart for air and Balthier felt as if he was standing on a cliff. He had to jump or he had to take a step back from this. He _should_ take a step back.

Then, Vaan’s hands tightened in his hair and his mouth was at Balthier’s ear. The blonde’s breath was hot and heavy, and the three words he said both gave Balthier a strong sense of deja vu and completely crushed his resolve to back down from the edge of the cliff

“I want you.”

Instead, it made Balthier moan low in his throat and throw himself completely off that figurative cliff. When Vaan moved away from his ear he pulled the blonde down for another long, hard kiss. Vaan made a mewling sound into his mouth and how the blond writhed on top of him drove him wild. He suddenly became very aware of how his erection strained against his leather pants, and he also got very away of how Vaan’s crotch was positioned right against it.

No way of going back now.

He slid his other hand down to grip Vaan’s other hip, holding him still. Then, he put weight on his heels and rolled his hips upwards, into Vaan. That made Vaan surge foward and upward, but Balthier held him still. Vaan’s mouth was at his ear again and Balthier repeated the rolling motion of his hips. That made Vaan gasp, and lust rushed through Balthier’s body. He rolled them around, now pinning Vaan to the floor. Another gasp escaped the blonde’s lips and Balthier rolled theirs hips together, this time with more pressure.

  
“Balthier, please… bed.” Vaan looked up at him through his blonde lashes, his voice think with lust. Again, Balthier’s body moved as if on its own. He stood up, dragging the blond with him. He slipped his hands under Vaan’s vest, exploring the younger man’s lightly muscled shoulders as he started walking forward, causing Vaan to back towards the bed. Articles of clothing, belts and shoes were shed in between hot, sloppy kisses on their way to the bed. Eventually the back of Vaan’s knees hit the bed and they tumbled down onto the bed, Balthier landing in between the shorter man’s legs. Vaan arched his back off the bed, and locked his arms around the brunettes neck. Balthier felt the blonde’s erection brush against his lower stomach, his skin tingling where it had touched him. Balthier let one hand slide down Vaan’s side, down his narrow waist and up onto his thigh before he left it go back down, to the young man’s opening. He just slightly pushed at the ring of muscle with two fingers, and the blonde writhed and moaned beneath him, causing his own erection to jump. He realized they needed something to make it slicker, so it wouldn’t hurt. What had they used last time? He couldn’t remember, and the way Vaan moved against him made him lose every inkling of coherent thought.

“Vaan, we need something to…” his voice trailed off as Vaan arched his back again, which cased his erection to slide down to rest at the younger’s opening. He looked down along their bodies and shuddered from the sight of Vaan’s tanned body against his own paler one.

“Potion…”

Balthier tore his eyes away from the sight and looked at Vaan.

“What?”

Vaan swallowed and a blush spread on his cheeks.

“A potion. It’s what we used the last time we…” His words trailed off and he swallowed again, the blush on his cheeks growing deeper. Balthier felt stab of guilt from not remembering their first night together, and his face must’ve betrayed it, because Vaan spoke.

“It’s okay, I-”

Balthier silenced him with putting shaking his head.

“Potion. I’ll get one.” With one last glance down their bodies he disentangled himself from Vaan to go and get a potion. He immediately felt a bit cold, missing the heat from the blonde’s body. He walked through the room to where he disregarded his bags earlier. He rummaged through it and quickly found the small blue bottle. He quickly walked back to the bed, but became stuck in his tracks when he looked at Vaan lying on the bed. One of the blonde’s feet was planted on the bed, knee sticking up into the air, the other leg stretched out. His arms were strechted out above his head and he took deep breaths through his slightly open mouth. They looked at each other for a long time and suddenly Balthier realized that he was just standing there. He crawled onto the bed again, scooting close to Vaan. He took ahold of Vaan’s hips and lifted them slightly allowing him to move as close as possible.

The blonde looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, as if anticipating what he would do next. Balthier sad back on his knees and heels, draping Vaan’s legs over his thighs. He held up the small blue bottle and opened it, realizing that it was only half full. He poured some onto his fingers, a slightly tingling feeling spreading over his skin. He once again moved his hand down to Vaan’s opening, placing two coated fingers at the ring of muscles. He looked up at Vaan, who only gave a slight nod. Having got a go, he slowly started to press his fingers into the younger man. They slid in fairly easily, but the muscles gripped his fingers tightly. Vaan gave a long, lustful sigh as the fingers filled him, and Balthier just had to look back up. What he saw made lust shoot down towards his already hard erection. Vaan was looking at him with clouded, lustfilled eyes and he was biting down on his lower lip. Balthier focused on Vaan’s face as he slowly started to pump his fingers in and out, and eventually those blue eyes fluttered close and Vaan kind of twisted his upper body upwards and to the left, burying his face in his left bicep. Balthier wasn’t sure of how much he needed to stretch Vaan out to not hurt him, but a thought about how the potion was regenerative flashed through his mind. He slowly added another finger into the blonde and was rewarded his a long, muffled moan. In the back of his mind, he was surprised that the young man from the sewers was so vocal, but then, just a short time ago he wouldn’t have imagined himself being in this position. Also, he knew that appearances could deceive.

Balthier was just about to add a fourth finger when Vaan suddenly tilted his head and opened his big blue eyes, looking directly at the older man.

“I want you now.”

  
Shivers of lust shot down his spine at the words, and he slowly removed his fingers from the blonde. His movements grew hasty as he picked up the potion and poured what was left of it in the palm of his hand. He then grabbed his erection a stroked it, covering it with the slick liquid. He felt the tingling again but this time increased tenfold, and he dug his fingers into Vaan’s right thigh in surprise. The intense feeling soon settled into a pleasant buzz, and he positioned himself at Vaan’s entrance. He leaned forward, placing one hand just below Vaan’s right armpit and one next to his head, and then started to slowly push himself into the man below him. First there was slight resistance, but it soon gave in and the tip of his erection was engulfed in tight heat. It felt incredible. He slid down onto his elbow, his face now right next to Vaan’s. He slowly started to slide into the other man, and Vaan moaned long and low right into his ear. Soon, he was completely buried in Vaan, and the tightness around him felt excruciatingly good. Somewhere in the back of his head he registered and Vaan’s legs came up to lock behind his back and he felt fingers dig into his upper arms.

“Balthier-” The Rabanastran’s voice was breathless, almost pleading, and an image flashed before his eyes, a memory of Vaan above him, riding him… His erection twitched at the image and Vaan clenched around it. It was all the encouragment he needed to start pulling out of Vaan. Halfway out he started sliding in again, and Vaan moaned right into his ear yet again. It urged Balthier on, and soon he had set a slow pace sliding in and out of the tanned blonde. Vaan was writhing deliciously beneath him, and Balthier felt heat pool in his stomach, the telltale sign that he wouldn’t last that much longer. He normally prided himself with stamina in bed, but the whole situation was so different than what he had experienced before. Vaan’s moans and gasps, the tightness he was buried in-

Suddenly, Vaan moved his arms to wrap around the brunettes neck, arching his back off of the bed so that their chests pressed together. Balthier felt Vaan’s erection trapped between their bodies and sensed what the blonde needed. He moved the hand he still had placed just below Vaan’s right armpit and snuck it inbetween their bodies, grasping Vaan’s erection. Vaan gave a long mewling sound, and Balthier only had to stroke him a few times before Vaan almost completely arched off the bed, the only thing holding down being the airship captain on top of him, and he came. Balthier felt Vaan’s seed spill in between their bodies and the heat around him started clenching spasmically. It was enough to push him over the edge, and he claimed Vaan’s lips in a desperate kiss as he spilled himself deep inside of the man below him.

-

“Why’d you do it?” Big blue, questioning eyes.  
“I don’t know. Do you?” A shrug, not dismissive, just not sure.  
“I wanted to know. Without the alcohol, I mean. How’d it be. I had to know.” A determined nod.  
“Me too. Me too.” Nodding, with afterthought.


End file.
